Hotaru
by RandomlyYours
Summary: A firefly can never be a star. If it tries, it will burn out. But...


'_Hotaru'_

**Summary**: 'You, are the shining LIGHT of Konoha, I was the traitor. The one who didn't deserve you.' WARNING: IMPLIED YAOI AND SUICIDE!

**Pairings**: Implied SasuNaru and KakaIru.

**WARNINGS**: Has suicide in it! Don't like don't read

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and be glad. If I did...well, here's the ending episode!

That's why you're a dobe  
I told you that because you deserved better!  
You, are the shining LIGHT of Konoha, I was the traitor. The one who didn't deserve you.  
I WANTED you to hate me. Wanted to see you curse my name. It was my new DREAM. Had Sensei asked me what my goal it would be for you to depise me. To move on. To pretend we never were!  
You couldn't do something that simple, now could you dobe?  
The last night I spent with you, wasn't that the night I told you to go on WITHOUT me? If I died, to move on.  
I tried to make you declare me dead to you, dobe.  
To call me not bastard. No, to regard me as if I was just...Uchiha-san. A fellow shinobi that was worthy of respect.  
Gaara of the Sand would have take good care of you, you know that right? He'd love you like you deserved. He wasn't a traitor. He could understand you.  
He could know when you're mask was on. I could never tell. Did I ever even see you completely naked?  
I saw you without clothes many times, but you were still hidden from my view. You were pure. Virgin snow, even after you had been stepped on, stomped on and bits of you ripped, you were still the snow who's brightness could blind you.  
I was the rain. The thing that turned the snow into ice, then into nothing.  
I wanted you to be ice. Cold, unmoving. I needed you to be that.  
But I rained so hard on you that you just melted.  
Everyone's here dobe. Everyone's crying.  
Sakura isn't even hitting on me. She only wants her 'brother' back.  
Tsunade isn't drunk, did you know that? She's just clutching that necklace. She wants her brother back too.  
Iruka and Kakashi are holding each as usual, but its so that Iruka-sensei doesn't fall. It must be hard for a father to lose his son.  
The rest...  
They're just staring. They don't believe it.  
Everyone who's your friend.  
They're wondering how you died this way. Rock Lee is doubting the power of youth now.You were his idol, and he believed you'd die in battle, grinning at everyone.  
Neji and Hinata are looking at the one who promised to change their clan. They thought you'd die surrounded by family.  
I thought you'd never die. Even when we were younger, the idea of you dying seemed to just be impossible.  
But...you died because I told you that we weren't anything. You died right then, didn't you?  
You didn't take poison, pills or slit your wrists. The thing inside you would have healed you. Notice how I said 'inside you'. It wasn't you. Even though I said it when I picked up my bag and went to my empty home.  
No, you tied rocks to your body and walked into the river.  
Shino actually was there. He described it.  
You grabbed more rocks then anything would ever need. You really wanted to die.  
You walked calmly into the river.  
It wasn't until you were dead, that Shino even thought about this being anything more then an illusion.  
When your body was pulled from the river...  
Shino still is in shock. He actually spoke for a half-hour, describing how you looked ethreal.

Your blonde hair was just floating in the wind as you walked. You were wearing a black mesh shirt and those green pants.  
You looked beautiful that night Shino said. Like...  
Something you wouldn't touch otherwise it'd break.  
And you broke dobe.  
And I was the bastard who shattered you into a million pieces.  
One's that were valuable and could never be put back together again.  
You looked like a star, against the night. You were never supposed to stop shining. But when you burned out, people realized that you were just a firefly, doing the impossible.  
Being a star.  
Naruto...  
I left you because I loved you.  
I should have never loved you.

Owari  
A/N This is due to a plot bunny! 'Hotaru' means firefly in Japanese. I'd like to thank lunabasketcase if she decided to upload this for me. I'd also like to thank my roommate and best friend, Lolita, for helping me gain a voice, even though I don't speak, through writing.  
Thank you.


End file.
